The invention relates to a halogen incandescent lamp having a lamp bulb that has a transparent, cylindrical lamp bulb region, having a fill gas that is enclosed in the interior of the lamp bulb and contains an inert gas or an inert gas mixture and a halogen additive, having an incandescent filament arranged in the interior of the lamp bulb and having two supply leads for the incandescent filament. What is concerned, in particular, is a miniature halogen incandescent lamp with an electric power consumption of at most 10 W that is provided for use in the reflector of a battery-powered pocket lamp.
Such a halogen incandescent lamp is disclosed in Patent Specification U.S. 5,886,466. The halogen incandescent lamp described in this document has a transparent, essentially cylindrical lamp bulb with a diameter of 6.3 mm to 8.0 mm. The lamp bulb is filled with an inert gas, in particular xenon, that is provided with a halogen additive, and encloses an incandescent filament that is connected in an electrically conducting fashion to two supply leads projecting from the lamp bulb.
It is an object of the invention to increase the useful fraction of the light produced by the incandescent filament in the case of a halogen incandescent lamp of the generic type, and to improve the imaging properties of the system in the event of use of this lamp in a reflector.
This and other objects of the invention are achieved in accordance with one aspect of the present invention directed to a halogen incandescent lamp having a lamp bulb that has a transparent, cylindrical lamp bulb region, a fill gas that is enclosed in the interior of the lamp bulb and contains an inert gas or an inert gas mixture and a halogen additive, and an incandescent filament arranged in the interior of the lamp bulb and having two supply leads for the incandescent filament. The sections, running in the interior of the lamp bulb of the lamp bulb of the supply leads are constructed as flattened wires, and the outside diameter of the cylindrical lamp bulb region has a value of 3.0 to 6.2 mm.